Chained
by Lost Heartless Child
Summary: Human Yugi Muto and his friends Ryou and Malik have been kidnapped by Maximillion Pegasus, one of the richest vampires in the world. After four years of hell, they managed to escape his death grip on the teens, but for how long? 'What all happened during those four years' That is what Yami, Atem and others want to know, do you? Main pairing Mobium (Yugi x Yami x Atem) Rated M.
1. Escape

Soooooooo... Hey guys...So Some people call Marik Malik and the other way around and It just confuses the shit out of me-. So Im just going to call the 'nicer' one Malik and the less 'nicer' one Marik, got it? goood. And Main pairing is Mobiumshipping, as well as other pairings.

And warning there shall be Pegasus hate sort of? He is the villain, sooo yea.

Also, this is a Paranormal story. You know, Vampires, Wolfs and Demons, Oh my!

* * *

I walked amongst the cold terrain. The wind picked up and set fire to my already freezing cheeks, and tasseled my tri-stared hair. I had to get away-We had to get away no matter what, I can't let him reach us again. I look back to see Ryou shivering and leaning on Malik for support, his white hair the same shade as the snow around us, while Malik looked back the way we came, apprehension clear on his tanned face.

And he had every right to be, we left the mansion hours ago. We spent who knows how long just walking through the white terrain, waiting for signs of other people to show; I look back and see Ryou was more pale than normal, he needed more heat. Now. I slip my old brown winter coat off my small back and turn around in the snow, startling Ryou and Malik at the sudden movement, their large blue and brown wary eyes watch me.

I walk toward them, trudging through the rough snow to my shivering friend, "Here Ryou, you need to keep warm, you're still injured " I wrap my winter coat around him and smile. In reality both Malik and Ryou were wounded, but Ryou was more so.

"No," Malik protested," You need your jacket Yugi, he can have mine," He states starting to slide out of his light blue one.

I gave him a death glare," No you do not Malik, you put that coat on and let me go cold for now, you have injuries too, but I'm fine ," I wince as I remember what Mas-... **He** had done to Malik before we left, Malik was covered in bruises and small cuts.

Malik looked like he wanted to argue against me but knew better and silently agreed. I started back toward North. We had an hour, tops, before **he** was notified of our escape; perhaps he already knew, then another two hours, possibly three if we're lucky, before he got back to the manor and started looking for us. I had to at least get them to safety before I even thought of myself. In the whole four years of us being trapped together Ryou and Malik protected me from beatings, more than I'd like some times, but that was against the point. It was my turn to help them.

I walk back a little toward Malik, he still glanced back, most likely thinking if this was the best option we had. In all the time we spent together, we managed to understand each other with little words.

"I know you might not think this is the best option, that we might've been safer there, away from the freezing snow, but we wouldn't." I comment, taking his eyes off the long gone manor to me," Any life is better than that one," I sneer remembering the disgusting feeling of **his** hands roaming all over me,"Don't worry. We'll find someone to help us, and then we can go back to Japan and everyone else! Or we're far enough from his manor that you can finally use your bond?" I suggested.

Malik gasped at the idea of being able to hear Marik's voice in his head once more and Ryou nodded, knowing it was true. Ryou smiled a bit, probably remembering the moments we shared with our friends, and lovers. Oh, Atem, Yami...How I missed you, I felt my heart sting at how I had never got to tell them how I felt, how I hoped we could go to the next level.

I heard Malik suddenly gasp I turn back, expecting an enemy I'd have to fight. Instead he was holding a hand over his mouth, tears of joy I hope, cascaded down his skin," I-I can." he whispered.

He looked me in my amethyst eyes," I'm talking to Marik!"

I smile to him, "See, I told you we'd be fine!" I sigh after the comment," But even if You can get into contact with him, we still need to find civilization so we can tell them where to find us." I point out, Malik was so ecstatic about talking to Marik, his grip on Ryou was slipping.

I walk a few steps back and slip my arm under Ryou's and take him from Malik. Malik looks at me a little angrily at having Ryou taken away, I shoo him off.

"Go, talk to your mate, I've got Ryou," I give him a thumbs up and he bites his lower lip before agreeing, He goes back into silence talking to Marik in his head.

We keep walking for a long time, my arms feel numb and my legs feel as if they were made of something weak, like paper. But I had to keep moving with Malik and Ryou, oh Ryou. We had to get him some medicine if we ever found a town.

I see small lights flicker in the not so far off distance, I feel my heart soar with hope. I yelp in joy. I know we're closer now than ever before to freedom; so close I could hear my lovers deep laugh when I made a snark comment, even after so many years, I can imagine it perfectly.

I smile and turned back Malik and Ryou at my side," I told you didn't I? We'd find people, now we can tell Marik where we are. Come on!" I say, throwing my head in the direction of the lights, I see their eyes brighten with hope. Seeing such hope in their eyes made me think of weeks before when they were so broken. My chest tightened. But we wouldn't have to worry about it know. We were going to be free. And never be in chains again.

* * *

Yea, Fist chapter...yea. I know it's short, but eh.

How'd you like it? I know it is going to be a little confusing, but please bare with me!

Thanks for any Reviews and Follows!


	2. Help on the way?

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: , Followed: Shadowlight Mobium, Time-Stopping-666 and Favorited: Letainajup, NightsxTsuna,Shadowlight Mobium and . Thanks you guys!

And warning there shall be Pegasus hate sort of? He is the villain, sooo yea. Main pairing is Mobiumshipping, as well as other pairings.

Also, this is a Paranormal story. You know, Vampires, Wolfs and Demons, Oh my!

* * *

We saw the lights get larger and brighter as the moments went by and we knew it had to be a town. We all moved with more strength any of us had to give. We somehow reached the town in what seemed to be a few minutes, but in reality it was most likely longer.

We reached the edge of town and looked around the streets we could see, it was a living district. Homes lined every inch on both sides of us, I looked around for an Inn or hotel of some sort, we had to get Ryou warm and give him some medication for his bite wound, and Malik some for his cuts. I could pay for it, I grabbed some cash from the bodies before we ran, we had about $300. As we walked we got odd looks from the few people outside, some looks filled with wonder- possibly even confusion at our appearance, others with disdain.

We had to hurry, you never knew who worked for **him**. I looked to Ryou and Malik and bit my bottom lip, what if there was no hotel around this area? We waited at the corner of, I looked up to the street signs, Sakura and Hiro.

The cars around us flew by and after a long time, I saw a Taxi. So I leaned Ryou against Malik and told them not to move while I waved it down. I walked a few feet away and waved at the bright yellow car. After two flew by me, I finally managed to get one to roll up to me.

I waved Ryou and Malik over, we hobbled into the back seat of the small car, I shut my door and looked up a the man as he asked for our destination.

I smile my best smile," Any near by Inn or hotel please," he gave me an odd look before replying.

"The nearest one quite a few miles away," He looked into the mirror and at us.

"That's fine," Malik said, patting Ryou's resting head, he must have fallen asleep.

The cab driver looked at us again before starting the car back up and heading toward the nearest Inn.

* * *

During the ride I got curious," So, what hotel are you dropping us off at?"

The driver looked at me for a millisecond before he had his eyes back on the road," It's called Ryoukan,"

I hummed, looking at Malik, hoping he got the message to send that bit of info to his mate," Could you tell me the name of the city we're in?"

He shook his head a little," You don't know the name of the city you are staying at?" He laughed a little before giving me the answer I wanted, " You boys are in Sapporo."

I, again, hummed and looked out the window watching the bright lights that had brought us here go by. I looked down to my hands, and saw blood. Blood of the people I had killed to get us back. Not this again, I tried calming down, breathing in and out, in and out.

Then it was gone, leaving my skin as pale as normal. I looked at the skin again, over and over not finding one speck of red. I sighed and looked back out the window, watching the people go by and darkness welcomed me with it's large arms.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, not realising I had fallen asleep, we were still on the road. I look back to Ryou and Malik, they had their heads leaned against one another in their sleep.

"Pardon me young man, but you may want to wake up your friends, we are almost to the hotel," The cabby spoke from his sat in the front of the car.

I nodded and gently shaked Malik awake, there was no need to wake Ryou up yet, we could carry him into the hotel...well we'd try our best anyway.

Malik jumped and looked around with frantic eyes, his breath coming out in ragged breaths. I placed my hand on his cheek before patting his head, it was something we had always done since being taken, it was a sort of code- one for you're ok, it's all ok, we are still alive.

He started to calm down a bit as the driver pulled into a parking lot.

"Come on," I say as the car rolled to a complete stop and I opened my door. Malik and I exited, I headed toward the door of the cabby and handed him his money while Malik picked Ryou up and out of the car.

I handed the driver a 30 and went to help Malik with Ryou, we carried him with a bit of difficulty. After the third time we almost feel with him, he woke up.

He groggily rubbed his eyes and started walking by himself despite our complaints. As we walked into the hotel Malik and Ryou shooed me away so I could pay for a room. I looked around the main lobby, it was classy with lounging furniture placed near the walls, a front desk was placed on the back wall opposite of the entrance doors. To the left was an elevator, the walls were painted a pale blue and a sign pointed down the hall pointing to the free breakfast.

"May I help you Sir?" The front desk worker asked me, she had short blond hair that went to her shoulders, her eyes were a bright yellow. She smiled kindly at me as I silently stared.

"Yes, could I buy a room for one night?" I ask, smiling back.

"Sure, we have many different rooms available like-" She started before I cut her off.

"Could I get the cheapest room please?" I ask, holding out my money for her.

"Ok," She growled out, angry I interrupted her. So she was a werewolf, good to know," then it will be $189 dollars," I handed her the money after counting it, I had $81 dollars left. With this I could try and find a 24-hour store and get Ryou and Malik basic medicine for their wounds, but Ryou would have to be looked at by one of his mates either Baukra or Akeifa, I don't care as long as they made sure his wound went away. The werewolves would make sure it happened, and quickly.

She handed me a card, "Room 306, go one floor up and then left," after giving me the instructions I went back to Ryou and Malik who were basically falling asleep while standing. I shook Malik and we started helping Ryou walk to the room.

We headed off to left for the elevator and pressed a chrome button. After a few moments and a 'Ding' was heard and the doors in front of us slid open silently. We walked inside and waited for the mirror doors to close. Once inside I noticed the whole elevator was shiny around us and reflected ourselves.

We were a sight for sore eyes. It had been, well a long time since I had seen myself in a mirror. Was it years? Or had it only felt that way because of how we were treated? I had watched the seasons pass from the window in his room, it had been at least a year, or so I thought. We were never told by Pegasus or the maids and guards he'd haired, until I had killed one of them and had gone through his phone to find there was no service on it, but I did find that it had been _four_ years since **that** night.

My hair had grown by many inches, along with my height-even though I was still shorter than my friends- my chin had little hairs on it and I wore the rags **he** had made us wear, mine as different from Malik and Ryou's outfit though. Mine was made to be taken off easily and quickly. It was a white t-shirt that went past my knees accompanied by shorts that went a little farther than the shirt and my plain black sport shoes I had managed to get **him** to buy for me. My pale skin was even paler because of the lack of real sunlight, not to mention the marks made under my clothes, my large eyes looked at myself sadly as I went to examine the real changes to my friends.

Ryou, oh sweet Ryou, his long hair had been cut until it reached his ears, his pale face paler from exhaustion and blood loss, scars marred his arms and legs. His clothes were like mine simple, a darker shirt which seemed to fit him perfectly and long brown pants which reached his ankles before giving way to combat boots we had taken from one of the guards long ago. His brown eyes opened for a moment before closing, I bit my lip once again tonight, I had to hurry and get him some alcohol so I could clean the wound, and some bandages so I could bandage it closed for the time being until Marik came for us, whenever that was.

Malik had more scars on him than Ryou and I combined most likely. He had been the one to get in front of Mast- Pegasus, when he wanted to do us harm during our first while being taken. Then **he** had gotten smart, **he** kept us in different rooms, that way **he** could punish whom **he** wanted when **he** wanted without worry of being defied by another. Even Malik's skin had become paler, much, much paler. He now was not a sunkissed tan but a pale like I had been before. His eyes at the moment held nothing but weariness and joy, he was probably talking to Marik. Like Ryou his clothes were simple and harder to remove, a button up black shirt with blue jeans and another pair of hijacked combat boots.

The elevator dinged again, signaling for our leave, we walked out both of us helping Ryou in his more than half asleep state to the room. We walked don the pink wallpapered hallway and then turned left at an intersection of to halls. Bypassing two rooms we say ours, 306, I slid Ryou's arm off me and reached into my pocket. I grabbed the card and inserted it into the door, after that I grabbed Ryou by under his arm again and helped Malik lead him to a bed.

* * *

I know it is going to be a little confusing, but please bare with me!

Alos, if anyone is wandering why Pegasus is referred to as ' **him** ' it is because Yugi is saying it with disdain, so yea.

Thanks for any Reviews and Follows!


	3. Outside

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: , To Lazy To Login, and I.C.2014, Followed: Shadowlight Mobium, Letainajup, Tala ishtar, Roseheaven17, Lupa Altre, HeartedWhirlwind, And Time-Stopping-666 and Favorited: Letainajup, NightsxTsuna,Shadowlight Mobium, , Roseheaven17, Tala ishtar, Hama431, and lobalunallena. Thanks you guys!

And warning there shall be Pegasus hate sort of? He is the villain, sooo yea. Main pairing is Mobiumshipping, as well as other pairings.

Also, this is a Paranormal story. You know, Vampires, Wolfs and Demons, Oh my!

* * *

Malik and I walked into the sea green room and the short distance to the bed covered with a nice dark blue soft blanket. We carefully placed Ryou down and tucked him in under the covers. I looked around the small room, It had a door that hugged the right wall, a bed that Ryou was currently in and a large leather couch. Other than that it was relatively empty, minus a large window that had a lighter shade of sea green curtains that were drawn open.

"Hm," I hum and walk away from Ryou and Malik who was taking a seat on the brown couch. I move closer to the window and see a pair of bright red eyes amongst the bright white snow. He'd sent people to look for us, I shouldn't be surprised and I wasn't really, but worried. It had been less than three hours since we left his house, that meant one of his guards must have called him as soon as we started our escape. Would Marik be able to find us before that red pair of eyes got to us?

I took a long, and deep breath. I'd have to go out there, unless there was some alcohol and bandages in the restroom. The red eyes vanished into the night and I managed to get my mind into working order again. I might go out there anyway, to try and lead those red eyes away from Ryou and Malik. I have _that_ after all, I could use it on the door to our room, make sure no supernatural got in. But then again even if the bathroom did have medical supplies, we'd need food, we haven't had any for...quite a few days.

Making up my mind I walk toward the restroom. It was painted a nice calming blue with white stripes going down in a pattern. It had a sink with a cabinet, a toilet and a bath with an attached shower.

I open the cabinet and look inside, it did have some alcohol, but no bandages. I bit my lip and head back out, Malik was in a half awake and half a sleep state.

I tap his shoulder," Malik, I'm going out," that instantly woke him.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," I try to soothe him as I grab my jacket from the bed Ryou was on, and pocketed it for the vial containing a almost lethal poison to non-human beings," I'm just going to get some bandages and food."

I pause and think before adding on," Did Marik say anything about a specific time he and Ryou's mates could get here by?"

"He said around two hours, we're pretty far from Domino, but Yugi-" he protested.

"It will be fine, I've got a secret weapon in case someone tries to attack me and you've got your mind link with Marik, tell him immediately if anything happens!" I say twisting my body into the jacket and reach down to my shoes. I reach inside and grab the hidden knife and place it into my pocket instead.

His face twisted with indecision hurt me, He and Ryou seemed to make the most pained face while they were thinking something over and it was a look that could match my puppy dog eyes.

His stomach growled and he blushed, embarrassed," Well, I've got to go, before that thing," I say pointing a pale finger to Malik's growling stomach," eats me," I smile as I walk out the door and turn around," Make sure to lock the door behind me, I'll be right back. I'll be gone ten minutes tops, don't let **anyone** in! " I promise before shutting the door and waiting for him to come and snap the lock in the wooden door.

After making sure he did so I pull the vile which held a light blue dust, out of my coat pocket. I uncap it and sprinkle half the bottle in front of the door. After placing the cap back on I head down the hall, into the elevator and take shaky breaths. Here I come outside world.

* * *

THis is a very short chapter, but School has caught up with me and I have like 6 tests i have to take so i need to study. Altought tomorrow I will be updating again.

I know it is going to be a little confusing, but please bare with me!

Alos, if anyone is wandering why Pegasus is referred to as ' **him** ' it is because Yugi is saying it with disdain, so yea.

Thanks for any Reviews and Follows!


	4. Reunion

So, Did I say tomorrow I'd update? I meant next we- A month from then. Wow. Ok me.

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! Thank you guys for sticking with this slowly updating story!

And warning there shall be Pegasus hate sort of? He is the villain, sooo yea. Main pairing is Mobiumshipping, as well as other pairings.

Also, this is a Paranormal story. You know, Vampires, Wolfs and Demons, Oh my!

* * *

I reach the bottom floor in what seems to be seconds, clutching my pocket knife tighter as I walk past the front desk with the scowling female wolf and into the outside world. Something I had not noticed before was that we were in an area with lots of hotels and stores, I was too busy making sure we got somewhere relatively safe. I breath out and start walking.

After walking for a few minutes I reached a CVS and headed inside the brightly colored shop. The mechanical doors opened for me and I headed straight to the food section. I grabbed some chocolate for Malik and some potato chips for Ryou, and some other random food that liked good.

I then went to the First-Aid section and head toward the bandages, I grab some cotton sheets and gause. I'd douse the cotton sheets in the alcohol and then wrap it around his neck with the gause.

I heard steps behind me, the red eyed man must've followed me into the store, if not him someone else. I turn out of the aisle and head toward the check out. At the register was an older man, he looked around 40. I walk up to him and hand him my items.

He scanned the items, "Is that all?" He asked, when he talked his mouth had long incisors, vampire so he was much older than forty, he could buy me some time.

I nod to him, give him $16.35 and send him a sweet smile, "Yea, thank you so much! Although," I say hanging on the last word and grab my shopping bag.

The older vampire looked at me," Although?" He wanted me to continue.

I put on a show, and bit my lip," There was a man who looked like he was pocketing some items," The older man got red in the face with anger," I just wanted to tell you."

The older man smiled a wicked smile," Thank you so much for telling me," He started to where Red-Eyes, which is what I've named the vampire, hid in the store.

"No problem, thanks for ringing me up," I call and head out the sliding doors. The snow crunched under my feet as I headed outside into the cold. I heard something large slam into something inside the store.

Nope. I started running toward the hotel, almost slipping on ice along the way.

* * *

I reach the inside of the hotel much quicker than before thanks to my running. I see the receptionist flipping through a magazine, ignoring me. I did the same, as much as I feel a bit bad about interrupting her before, I- as the saying goes- had bigger fish to fry.

I reach the elevator and slip in the chrome chamber. I press the button for Level 2 and wait. I reach into the plastic bag and grab a candy bar. I open the sweet treat and take a bite. It tasted heavenly, I finished the rest of the bar before I made it to the second floor. The elevator dinged open and I started my Journey to the rented room.

I reached the room shortly after exiting the shiny elevator and pause at the door with the poison. I knock and wait for one of the two males to answer.

I heard someone inside the apartment seem to run toward the door," Who is it?" Ryou's voice called from the other side. Dammit, he should still be sleeping.

"It's Yugi Ryou," He opened the door and allowed me inside. I watch Ryou lock the door behind us and head toward the large bed, Malik had fallen asleep on the couch.

I roll my eyes," You should be asleep Ryou," I say as he lies down onto the fluffy bed.

" I was!" He exclaims with a small sign,"But you're knocking woke me up," He pouted.

I smile," Alright, I'll accept that explanation," I reach into my shopping bag and show him the large bag of potato chips. He squealed in delight and took the bag from my hands.

I set the bag down on the bed and walk over to the closed bathroom door.

I walked in and did my business, flushed the toliet and then snached the bottle of alcohol. I walk back into the living area of he rented apartment and see Malik happily munching on he chocolate.

Ryou tried backing way on the bed, but it was a lost cause," Ryou, hold still, I need to clean your wound," I say getting the cotton sheets out and dousing them with a healthy amount of alcohol.

"Can't we just wait for Bakura and Akefia to heal it? They should be here soon!" He exclaimed looking to Malik for confirmation. He nodded back.

"Ryou," I sigh, "Even if they can heal it, we have to make sure it is somewhat clean," I pause for a moment, "You never know what can happen in the time it takes them to get here." I explain as Ryou pouted.

I made the grumbling Ryou lean forward and I placed the sheets on the half scabbed over injury.

"Hold it there," I say as I dig back into the shopping bag for the gauze. I unwrap it and start wrapping it around Ryou's neck. After wrapping it around three times I cut the end of the gauze and tapped it onto itself.

I put the gauze back into the bag and lie down onto the soft bed. I felt exhaustion, anxiety and about fifty other emotions swirling around inside me, wanting to break free from the tight cage I use to keep them in place.

Yet, I couldn't let my feelings go uncaged right now, if I did, I would break down into a sobbing mess. And I can't do that, not until Marik and everyone he brought had taken Malik and Ryou to safety. Then I'd break down somewhere silently by myself.

Against my will, I was going in and out of consciousness, until darkness took over my vision and I was immersed in a nightmare.

 _Darkness was all around me. Where was I? The ongoing darkness gave no reply, I was standing? I start walking, I should get somewhere like this right?_

 _A light exploded in the darkness from a short distance way. In the light were two figures, one was a head taller than the one beside it._

 _Atem and Yami. I felt tears prick from my eyes, their backs were turned to me._

 _I had to see their faces, I just **had** to. I called out their names, begging them to turn and look back at me._

 _"Yami! Atem!" I tried walking closer, but the darkness held me back. I pulled and pulled against the invisible binds to no avail._

 _Then they turned around, ever so slowly. They had a smile on their face, then it went way when they saw me. They looked at me with anger, disgust._

 _"You've been tainted," Atem said with a coldness I had heard him use with his enemies._

 _"…Tainted?" I ask slowly._

 _Yami nodded," You let Pegasus fuck you!"_

 _I shook my head," What? Of course, I didn't! Why would you even think that! I'd never **allow** him to do something like that!" I cry._

 _Atem gave me a look that promised death," Tell me Yugi, you never once gave up and let him fuck you?"_

 _My words died in my throat. I had. I had around 2 years into the endeavor. I just didn't have enough spirit to fight, to go against his abuse._

 _Atem gave a snarl," That's what I thought, come on Yami." He said grabbing Yami's hand and they started walking away._

 _"No! Don't leave me! Please, I'm sorry!" I cried, tears running down my pale sink in heaps. They ignored me as the continued, the light growing dimmer as the continued._

 _I tried once again to leave my invisible prison, but I couldn't even move an inch._

 _I cried an anguished yelp when I felt someone's presence in the darkness with me._

 _"You will never escape me Yugi boy. Now that your lovers hate you, you have nowhere to run to that I can't get to you." Master laughed and laughed._

 _I sat there, feeling empty inside._

I awoke to growling and someone trying to wake me up. I open my tired eyes at lighting speed and meet Ryou's worried gaze.

"Yugi, Marik is outside, but he says he can't get inside." Shit the poison.

"Alright," I say getting up and walking toward the door. Malik was in front of it with the door opened, talking to, presumably Marik.

"Malik, honey, get out of my way," I say to Malik from behind, he pouted but left the doorway.

I peek out and see e seething Marik four-foot way from the door. His white hair had stayed the same length, his tanned sin the same color Malik's was before. His indigo eyes narrowed at me.

"Now, Yugi, why is there a very poisonous powder in front of this door?" I laugh a hollowly.

"Did you want me to risk another vampire or werewolf to come and try to take us back there? I know I don't," I say, getting my knife out of my pocket and hold it above my wrist.

Marik looked at me questionably," What are you-" I slash my wrist, not deeply, but enough to get blood trickling down.

Time seemed to slow down as I hear their voices down the hall, my blood slowly dripped from my wrist and I could see them as they turned the corner.

My dream had not done them justice. Atem and Yami both looked so…different yet so familiar. Atem's skin was as sun kissed as before, his spikey hair was longer, the red in it seemed to take up more than it as four years ago. His crimson eyes were wide and looking directly at me, at my wounded soul.

He wore tight leather pants, that seemed to never change, the puzzle around his neck shined impossibly bright. He wore a pale gold shirt that has half hidden by the midnight blue leather jacket. The same one I had gotten him and Yami for their birthdays.

I felt my heart flutter and took in Yami's appearance. His pale skin looked like a healthy milky white, his hair which was styled the same as Atem and mine's, it had not changed. I had just the right proportions of violet, black and yellow streaks. His indigo mixed with deep blue matched mine almost perfectly. And did my mates ever love their leather? Like Atem Yami wore leather pants, but as to Atem's pale shirt, Yami wore a shirt of darker color. A deep black that seemed to suck one in like a black hole. Matched with Yami's birthday jacket which was a deep red, almost brown color.

They looked like sex on legs. Just as I had remembered them. I see Yami's eyes widen in horror like Atem's had.

One moment I'm awe-struck looking at them, my blood dripping onto the poisonous powder to start a chemical reaction so it would no longer have an effect. The next I'm thrown to the ground as a slimy appendage licks my wound closed. A strong, solid body laid on top of mine and I greedily inhaled the scent of one of my old lovers, Yami.

He smelled like fresh orange and honeysuckle and some other comforting scent I had not gotten a name of to this day. Yami, after making sure the wound was closed, snuggled into my neck and rested his head there. Hugging me while I was sprawled out on the floor of the hallway.

"Come now Yami," A deep and wonderfully familiar voice spoke," Let the Little One have some space to breath. I've heard humans need it." After not hearing it for four years I wanted to take those words, no matter how few and keep them to myself.

I saw Atem lean over Yami and I, I could see the relief in his eyes, the joy. The love. I felt tears threaten to take over me, but I fought against them.

I laugh a little," He's right Yami, we humans love our oxygen," Yami snapped his head up to look me in the eyes at my voice.

His incredible eyes were filled with tears," Oh Yugi," Yami's voice was slightly less deep than Atem's and I loved it, just hearing their voices made me want to cry and scream with joy.

Yami cupped my check and kissed me. It was a needy kiss, like he wanted it to be real, I needed it to be real. That if I stopped kissing him, he would disappear, and I would be greeted with the hell I had been in.

He slowly pulled back and we got into a seating position, from above us, Atem bent down to face me.

"Welcome back Little One," he said before kissing me just as roughly as Yami did, and I loved it. The kiss brought me back to long ago, when we had just started dating in high school. The lunches we skipped to do things like kissing intimately like we are now.

It made me long for the old days, but they were gone and in its place was a shell.

Would I ever even be able to be with them like nothing happened? Yet, I realized as Atem pulled away from the kiss and hugged me. It didn't matter about 'what if's', what mattered was that I wanted was I wanted to be with them again.

Of course, As much as I wished what happened with Pegasus didn't happen, it did. Time to face facts and man up. I would never let anyone lock me up again.

* * *

I know it is going to be a little confusing, but please bare with me!

Alos, if anyone is wandering why Pegasus is sometimes referred to as ' **him** ' it is because Yugi is saying it with disdain, so... yea.

Thanks for any Reviews and Follows!


End file.
